La fuerza de lo puro
by Charlinne
Summary: Siempre he visto la verdad tras los juegos, mi abuelo me la enseño y ahora la veo por mi misma. No podría resaltar mas en mi distrito aunque lo intentara,mi cabello,mi sensibilidad hacia quien la necesita,y sobretodo el desagrado a los aro que este ultimo lo llevo por dentro,hay que hacerlo en cualquier distrito por no hablar del 2.(OC 69 Juegos del Hambre) T por si acaso
1. Prologo

**Hola!**

 **Bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subi una historia y esta es mi primera con los juegos del hambre pero solo no podia sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Asi que esto es lo que ahi va...**

 **(Obviamente no soy dueña de los juegos del hambre pero si de Katiuska y mucha de la gente con la que se relaciona=)**

Mi abuelo solía decirme que nací en el lugar equivocado, que era demasiado blanda para vivir en este distrito, pero que al ver mi belleza y pureza si encajaba con él. Por eso me puso un nombre para diamante puro: Katiuska. Me dijo que era un nombre desde los días oscuros, desde un lugar lejano a Panem. Nunca entendi porque está historia siempre me la dijo en susurros antes de dormir hasta ahora.

Mi abuelo era un vencedor de los juegos del hombre, un alto honor en el distrito y aún más por haber sido uno de los primeros, gracias a esto viviamos en una casa en la gran aldea de los vencedores, pero también era un rebelde, una voz que se oponía al Capitolio y así fue como ganó sus juegos. Mostró piedad por sus oponentes, ganó mientras trataba de no hacerlo, ganó mientras al tratar de salvar a el último tributo de una caída a su muerte este resbaló.

Muchas de las cosas que pasaban en esa casa cobraron mucho mas sentido a partir de los 69°Juegos del Hambre, mis Juegos.

 **Eso fue el prologo y por favor diganme que piensan de el. Lo digo enserio, me baso en ustedes para saber si continuar esta historia o no...**

 **Igual, si te tomaste el tiempo para leerlo te quiero, mil besitos, bye. Te espero en el siguiente cap.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Katty! Desayuno" el grito llega a mi sacándome del sueño, normalmente estas son unas de las diez palabras que conforman mi charla diaria con el abuelo, desde que nos quedamos solos, se que me ama, pero sin su otra mitad la comunicacion es llevada a cabo con gestos de cabeza y palabras especificas de ser necesarias, en este caso _desayuno_. Me espera un día normal, ir a la escuela, hacer mis quehaceres, estar con él abuelo y la mejor parte del día, salir a la montaña.

Desde que nací vivo con mi abuelo en su casa de vencedor, 5 años de sólo 2 personas viviendo en una mansión desde que la abuela murió. Nunca conocí a mis padres, mamá murió en el parto (algo muy raro en el Distrito 1), y mi padre no sabía de mi existencia (algo que si es común en este distrito). Mi madre era hija de vencedor, una posición tan alta como el vencedor mismo, y por las fotos en la casa, se que veo, su pelo rubio y ojos verdes debieron haberla puesto en un pedestal de belleza en el distrito. La abuela decía que yo era su imagen coloreada. Desearía haber heredado un cabello rubio como el de ella pero en cambio tengo el cabello color oxido, un naranja brillante imposible de mezclar. Antes cuando era niña solía estar atenta en cada salida a la ciudad, buscando un hombre con el cabello naranja como yo, pero todo el mundo en el 1 tiene el cabello rubio en todos los tonos posibles llegando al castaño, pero ni un pelo en su cabeza del color del mio.

Bajo las escaleras, ya lista para la escuela en el uniforme obligatorio, una falda plata con un suéter negro con el logotipo del Capitolio, pero al llegar mi abuelo me recibe vestido con su traje formal y entonces recuerdo lo que significa y que día es en realidad, el día de la cosecha. El día más feliz para el Distrito 1, eso si no obtenemos un nuevo vencedor, en ese caso, la fiesta de hoy no llega ni a la mitad de esa celebración.

Nunca me gustaron los juegos, haciéndome aún más extraña para los demás, siempre los considere algo cruel e inhumano y mi abuelo fue quien me enseñó a ver esta verdad en ellos. A pesar de ser un vencedor y que vivamos gracias a ellos, he visto de primera mano como el se despierta gritando por pesadillas que tiene desde hace más de 50 años, y verlos año a año, con la población del 1 aclamando cuando nuestros tributos matan a otro en la plaza me hace revolver el estómago; debido a esto cada año los vemos en casa solos y en más oportunidades de las que no, terminó llorando hasta dormirme por los niños muertos y como sus familias no podrán volver a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos pero si en una caja para darles sepultura.

Después de que descubro que día es el desayuno transcurre en un silencio tenso y pesado, y al terminar sin decir palabra subo a cambiarme a mi nuevo vestido que cada año renuevo, este año con un vestido verde de seda hasta arriba de la rodilla, con una falda que vuela en cada paso y un corsé bordado de cuentas claras en patrones de flores que le dan el brillo de una esmeralda. Es una regla nunca dicha pero que todos los distritos saben, en día de cosecha cada persona del Distrito debe asistir a la plaza, en sus mejores ropas, para ver a los niños de 12 a 18 años esperar para saber quién de ellos tendrá que ir a una matanza de las que tienen pocas posibilidades de volver.

El camino a la plaza es largo y la tensión podría cortarse hasta con la tijera más desafilada que exista, mi segunda cosecha, se que tengo suerte y hay solo dos papeles con mi nombre pero aún así es más de uno. El año anterior, cuando una niña de mi misma edad fue cosechada del 11, en la entrevista contó que quería volver a su casa para hacer que sus 17 papeles desaparezcan y que sus hermanos menores no saquen teselas como ella, ella no regresó.

La aldea de los vencedores en el 1 es casi tan grande como la ciudad misma ya que tenemos un vencedor cada más o menos tres juegos, y aún hay muchas casas vacías y más en construcción. Creo y estoy segura que el único distrito con más casas que nosotros es el 2, el otro distrito de los que llaman profesionales.

A pesar de lo que los demás distritos creen, en el distrito 1 no somos entrenados como en el 2, pero hay una academia privada de tributos a la que la mayoría de nuestros jóvenes van, por desgracia y aunque ni yo ni el abuelo lo desean, me veo obligada como descendiente de un vencedor a ir.

Cuando llegamos la plaza ya está llena y después de un fuerte abrazo el abuelo me deja para ir a la tribuna de los vencedores donde tiene uno de los asientos más altos e importantes; y yo me dirijo a la fila de niñas de 13 años que ansían formarse para la cosecha. Descubrí el año pasado que esto va a ser una de las peores partes de mi cosecha, ver cada año mis compañeras aún más ansiosas por la oportunidad de ir a matar o ser matadas mientras que yo estoy a punto de lanzar cada pequeña miga del desayuno que haya en mi estómago.

Entre que me ubiqué y que nuestra representante del Capitolio aparece deben pasar 15 minutos pero lo siento eterno. Lissy Lisso el nombre más ridículo posible para la persona más excitada que vi en mi vida. El abuelo dijo que los representantes deben ganarse su puesto en los mejores distritos y compadezco a los distritos pobres llenos de angustia de cosecha por los que está mujer haya pasado antes de terminar en el 1.

Ninguna persona puede tener tanta cafeína en su sistema para poder alcanzar la energía en un pie de esta mujer y lo digo por experiencia propia porque ha estado en mi casa durante las giras de de la victoria para saludar a mi abuelo. Casi llevo a mi abuelo al hospital por miedo al delirio el día que me contó que había representantes aún más efervescentes que Lissy.

"Bienvenido Distrito 1 a la celebración de la cosecha de los 69° juegos del hambre, hoy un nuevo joven tendrá el honor de representar a este glorioso distrito en la arena" Juro que cada palabra tiene más emoción que la anterior "Y para conmemorar la ocasión veremos un vídeo directamente desde el Capitolio para recordar los orígenes de los Juegos" El vídeo es el mismo desde que tengo memoria, lo único que cambia es el vídeo del presidente Snow al final pero aún así suena cada año igual, recordándonos que hacemos esto para que no volvamos a los días oscuros. "Empecemos con los muchachos para que podamos recibir más galantemente a las muchachas "Dice en su micrófono yendo casi saltando hacia la urna para alcanzar los nombres "Aurum Flinn" anuncia y todos los ojos se vuelven a la sección de los 17 años de los varones desde donde Aurum emerge victorioso, recibiendo palmadas de felicitación y empujones de sus amigos, claro que pasaría esto, es un gran honor a los miembros del 1 y más aún de la Academia ir a los Juegos.

Cuando Aurum llega al escenario saluda con un beso en la mejilla y un flirteo a Lissy quien ama la atención que recibe del rubio alabado de la Academia.

"Y ahora las chicas para acompañar el galán"No creía posible pero con sus risitas su voz es diez octavas más alta. Salta de nuevo hacia la urna en sus tacos endemoniadamente altos y se agita hasta alcanzar el papel que condenara a una de las habitantes de este distrito aun si ellas no lo ven así.

"Katiuska Linden"


End file.
